Neon Love
by GoldenAngel999
Summary: Frieda Love has a huge crush on Masamune Kadoya: the Number One Blader. But she's not alone in this situation; her friends too are falling for other bladers,and things start to get...you know girly. Also, when a girl is in love, she will have a neon aura surrounding her, hence Neon Love is what they call it. No more OC's at this point.
1. Prologue: Pink

**CA999: Hello, once again audience, it's me! And I just came up with a new story to post, and it's called Neon Love! **

**Chpt 1: Lovely Prologue**

"My God, he is so cute, and handsome!" Frieda said, admiring the picture of her Number One Crush, Masamune Kadoya. She also starts to glow in a neon pink color, symbolizing her love with a certain someone. The 15 year old had several reasons why she fell in love with this Japanese blader: he's cool, he's very nice, and not to mention, very good-looking. She had met him a month ago and the Italian-Japanese girl could not stop talking about him ever since. She also invited some friends to come to her house in Tokyo, Japan.

For sure, she has a lot of explaining when she meets with her good ol' friends...

**Yes, the prologue's short, buy I don't really care that much. Well, here's an update, I may not need anymore OC's at this point. I think I have enough; a lot more than expected in less than 24 hours. Cygnus Crown Night Will be the last to submit an OC. Then I won't accept anymore, got it?!**


	2. Neon White and Blue

**Alright here are the OC's accepted so far: **

**By: Name-neon color-owner**

**Frieda Ai Love Belvini Ebina-Pink-Me (GoldenAngel999)**

** Mana Valkov-White-Gingercookiesnaps**

** Ninel Lucia Velasquez Bychkov-Blue-Graceful Amaryllis**

**Sierra Yin Crystals-Royal blue-DazzlerAngel**

**Blaze Makaru-Red-RedPhoenix10123780**

**Gina Takahashi-Green-InsanityQueen**

**Aki Kazemaru-Yellow-Prettykitty Luvs U**

**Squall Polosky-Fucshia-Star's Roaring Blaze**

**Mitzuki Ito (Mizu)-Silver-Sunshine2013**

** Cynthia Lance-Turquoise-Fallenbey**

**And here are the couples:**

**Frieda x Masamune**

**Mana x Ryuga**

**Ninel x Dashan**

**Sierra x Ginga**

**Blaze x Nile**

**Gina x Chao Xin**

**Aki x Chris**

**Squall x King**

**Mizu x Zeo**

**Cynthia x Wales**

**So without further ado, let's get on with the story, BTW I'm starting with the first 2 OC's, but don't worry though...**

* * *

Frieda was still staring at a photo of her crush, Masamune of course. She was wearing a white T-shirt that says love in black words. She was also wearing a denim mini-skirt which is dark navy and black knee-length boots with 4-inch heels. As for accessories, she is wearing black heart earrings, a silver necklace, and a pink heart shape hairpin. Her hair was also let loose. She then remembered that one time when Masamune once asked her out...

* * *

_"I have to admit, you're really a charmer, Frieda." Masamune comments._

_"Oh really..thanks Masamumu." The Italian-Japanese girl responds, blushing._

_"Since you're a really nice girl, I'm thinking about going out with you. How's that?" The Japanese boy says._

_"Of course, I'd love to!" Frieda replies. Then she thought, but am I'm really ready for this?_

* * *

The cherry haired girl then heard a doorbell ring. She, without hesitating, opened the front door revealing a familiar face.

"Hey Mana!" The cherry haired girl exclaims.

"Oh, hey Frieda." Mana replies. The Russian-America girl has pale skin with a small mole under her left eye. She is 5"3, has purple hair with black bangs at the edge, and lavender eyes. She was wearing a a pair of blue jeans, a black short-sleeved t-shirt and a light purple, light jacket. She wears a pair of black, flat heeled boots with the outfit. She wears a black choker with a silver cross as well as a silver fox charm on a cord necklace.

"Come in! Feel free to make yourself at home!" Frieda responds, showing her hospitality. The redhead then offers the purple haired girl some Mint N' Chip Gelato, which was Italian ice cream and Mana accepts the offer.

"Thanks, girl. Hey, I have a question of curiosity, if you don't mind." Mana states.

"Oh, sure go ahead." The redhead responds.

"Who do you have a crush on, and maybe ask why?"

"Isn't it obvious?" The Italian-Japanese girl shows a picture of Masamune to the Russian-American girl, "It's Masamumu. Because he's urbane, sweet, and very handsome. He also asked me out today!" Frieda says, squealing.

"No way, lucky you!" Mana remarks.

"So, how about you? Who do you have a crush on?" The 15 year old cherry haired girl questions, playfully smiling.

"It's Ryuga..."

"Wha-?!" Frieda gasped, needlessly. Well knowing Ryuga, he could be one hell of a scare to pretty much anyone, especially to people like Frieda. The Italian-Japanese girl was shocked to know that a girl like Mana can put up with someone like Ryuga.

"Why, what's wrong about it?" The purple haired girl asks, curiously.

"Um, nothing really. Also, what do you like about him?" The cherry haired continues to ask.

"Well there's one thing: I find him to be quite amusing. Everything else, I prefer not to really say." Mana replies. The part that Ryuga could be such a pain to the Russian-American girl was just not on her mind at this point. Mana then had a white aura, indicating that she's thinking about Ryuga, which caught the cherry haired girl's attention.

"Oh...I see. Well I'm glad you're enjoying the Gelato." Frieda says, trying to keep a bright smile.

"Yeah, and thanks a lot." Mana replies, with a wink. The cherry haired heard another doorbell ring and responds to the door immediately.

"Oh, come in Ninel!" Frieda greets.

"With pleasure, Frieda," Ninel responds, smiling. The Eurasian girl has elbow length vermilion colored hair with copper colored streaks. She has bright goldenrod colored eyes. As for her skin tone color, she has a peachy skin tone just like Frieda. As for height, she stands about 5'10 and weights about 145 pounds. Ninel has an hourglass body type with a slightly muscular figure, due to working out and also her hip hop dancing. As for her normal outfit, she is wearing a a royal blue collared halter top with a white collar and a zipper on the back of the halter top. The halter top reveals her mid-drift area, which reveal a silver snowflake belly button piercing. She wears a white denim crop jacket with an attached hood on it over the top. Ninel also wears a pair of dark wash denim jeans with a silver chain belt and a pair of black thigh length boots. She tends to wear a silver snowflake pendant around her neck and a pair of royal blue fingerless gloves on. Her hair is loose with curls on the end.

"So do you want some Gelato with Mana and I?" Frieda offers.

"Of course. It sounds delicious," The Spaniard-Russian girl replies, of course accepting the offer.

"So we're pretty much talking about who we have a crush on." Mana states.

"Oh, that's interesting." Ninel responds.

"So...do you have any guy stuck in your mind?" Frieda asks.

"Well um...I'm quite interested in Dashan Wang." The vermilion haired girl answers.

_Dashan Wang...how nice, _Frieda thought. For sure, she to finds this leader of Team Wang Hu Zhong to be quite interesting, and well mature.

"That's great to know, Ninel." The cherry haired girl comments.

"Yes and I think he's quite interested into me as well." Ninel replies. She then had a light blue aura, surrounding her. That indicates that she may fall in love with the Chinese blader.

Another doorbell rang and Frieda thought, _Looks like my house is going to be a new girly hangover today..._

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**So yeah, the first two OC's are introduced at this time. But don't worry, more and more will show up and I'll eventually cover the entire list of OC's.**

**So I hope you enjoyed it so far, and please review! ^-^**


	3. Royal Blue, Red, Green, and Yellow

**Oh sweet, I got several reviews since the last update (Y'all must be starting to fall in love with this story XD). And the last OC has been submitted, from CygnusCrown Night and I'll give you the list of accepted OC's in total:**

**By: Name-neon color-owner**

**Frieda Ai Love Belvini Ebina-Pink-Me (GoldenAngel999)**

**Mana Valkov-White-Gingercookiesnaps**

**Ninel Lucia Velasquez Bychkov-Blue-Graceful Amaryllis**

**Sierra Yin Crystals-Royal blue-DazzlerAngel**

**Blaze Makaru-Red-RedPhoenix10123780**

**Gina Takahashi-Green-InsanityQueen**

**Aki Kazemaru-Yellow-Prettykitty Luvs U**

**Ayami "Gin Scarelett-Light Purple-TigerDemonofLight**

**Squall Polosky-Fuchsia-Star's Roaring Blaze**

**Mitzuki Ito (Mizu)-Silver-Sunshine2013**

**Cynthia Lance-Turquoise-Fallenbey**

**Neptune Ocean-Ultramarine-CygnusCrown Night**

**Now I will introduce a few more OC's, I'll say about 4 more and the rest on the next chapter, so no worries. BTW if your OC is not in character, I apologize in advance.**

**Well, let's get started shall we?**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Royal Blue, Red, Green, and Yellow**

"I'll get the door!" Frieda chants. It has certainly been a pleasure talking to the first 2 girls: Mana and Ninel who were chatting and eating Mint n Chip Gelato. But the cherry haired girl anticipated on other girls coming over to her house in Tokyo, Japan.

Frieda opened the door and chanted," Hello there, Sierra."

"Oh, hey Frieda," Sierra replies. She was a beautiful girl with milky white skin, sparkling ocean blue eyes, brown hair with yellow streaks at the bottom, and a lovely hourglass figure. She was wearing a blue tube top under a black leather jacket, the sleeves are folded up to her elbows. She wears a black mini-skirt and under it black leggings. She wears brown combat boots and finger-less gloves. And yes, her hair flows freely and flawlessly.

The Italian-Japanese girl continued," Come here and make yourself comfy. Also, I've noticed you brought your guitar with you."

"Yeah, because I kinda figured it will entertain us all, since...you know it's girls' time." The brunette responds.

"I'm totally okay with what you bring, which is pretty much anything. So who do you have a crush on?" The cherry haired girl asks while her baby blue eyes sparkle.

"Well...there's one guy I do have in mind. That is Ginga Hagane." Sierra replies, blushing a little.

"Whoa, you really mean THE Ginga Hagane?" Frieda exclaims, excitedly. The brunette nods her head.

"Yeah, because there's a lot of good things about that kid. You know, he's friendly, he's kind, and always puts others first, like me."Just thinking about the Pegasus blader, the brunette starts to glow a royal blue aura. Sierra then started playing with her guitar she brought with her. Frieda, along with several others thought that it was such beautiful and calming music.

"Wow you're really talented, Sierra. And I love the way you play it," the redhead comments, smiling.

"Oh, thanks Frieda. I guess I have natural talents like these, you know," Sierra replies.

"Well that's nice to know. Also, maybe my singing can be synced with your beautiful guitar playing, does it not?"

"We could give that a try, someday."

Yes, the doorbell rings again and Frieda, who was still excited, opened the door.

"Come in, Blaze," Frieda chanted.

"Um, okay," Blaze responds. She is a girl with a height of 5"7 and a weight of 54 kilograms (about 119 pounds). She has vibrant ruby eyes and red hair that goes up to the middle of her neck she sometimes puts it in a small ponytail or pigtail. Her skin is in a tan complexion and she has a few hidden scars that on cannot notice if covered with a bandage. Her outfit consists of a black tank top with a red unbuttoned shirt over the top with black jeans and grey boots that go up to her knees red and black half finger glove (only on her left) with bandages that go up her left wrist and a sliver bracelet on her right and a necklace with yin on it. Her hair is in a small ponytail with her bangs pushed to the right with some of her bangs framing her face.

"So do you want some snacks or refreshments for now?" The cherry haired girl asks, being hospitable as always.

"No thanks, Frieda." Blaze responds, while making herself comfortable.

The Italian-Japanese girl also wanted to know Blaze's crush, but she does not want to be much of a bother. She also smiled while Blaze was having a conservative chat with Mana, Ninel, and Sierra, who was well occupied with her guitar.

Then, Frieda heard Blaze murmuring, "Nile..." while a mild red aura gleams, surrounding her body. It seems that the 15 year old does seem to have a history of knowing Nile, a member of Team wild Fang.

* * *

_"You know Blaze, I really like you and all," Nile states._

_"Oh really? That's...nice to know," The redhead replies._

_"Also I'm thinking about taking you out on a date, if you don't mind."_

_"Of course Nile, that would be great,"_

* * *

"So um lemme guess Blaze, you're in love with Nile, are you not?" Frieda questions, curiously.

"Well...um yeah, but it's clearly a secret," Blaze responds.

"But are you going out on a date in 3 days?"

" That's what he asked me, and I said yes."

"Hm...same here," The cherry haired girl remarks. 'ding-dong'

"I'll be right back!" Frieda said before she opened the door, revealing another girl of 16 years.

"Hey there, Frieda," A Japanese girl greets.

"Hi Gina! Come in, girl!" the cherry haired girl replies. Gina was a Japanese girl with a height of 5"5 and a lovely hourglass figure. she has glossy jet-black hair with bangs, covering her mid forehead, chocolate brown eyes, and a pale skin complexion. The 16 year old was wearing a white T-Shirt that says "I love Japan" in the middle in bubbly red letters. Under it, there is the flag of Japan. She wears gray tights with white Nike shoes with black and purple trim. Her hair is straight and let down and there is no bangs shown on her forehead.

"So what's hip and hop happening?" Gina asked, playfully.

"Oh, we were just talking about who we have a crush on. Is there any guys that you like or have in mind?" the Italian-Japanese girl asks.

"Hmmm...let's see," the Japanese girl seems to be reminiscing that one time where a guy was on her mind. And yes, she was glowing in a vibrant green color...

* * *

"_C'mon, don't give up!" Gina yelled as she was in a middle of a bey battle, going against a group of thugs. She was the type of person who would never back down from a battle so challenging, like so. She and her family went to China while they were on vacation, not knowing she went to the wrong neighborhood._

_"C'mon, girl just give it up already!" One of the thugs stated._

_"There's no way in hell that I would do so!" the Japanese girl retorts. However, she was not too aware that her bey was in peril because the thugs' beys were aiming directly towards her. Then suddenly:  
_

_"Let it rip!" A masculine voice was heard and a bey, known as Poison Virgo was launched and struck all the thugs' beys within an instant of a hit. Gina was astonished afterwards.  
_

_"What the hell?" One of the thugs gasped, before leaving like a group of cowards._

_The Chinese blader approaches the Japanese girl, asking," Hey, are you okay, miss?"._

_"Yes, and thank you for the help. I'm Gina by the way," Gina responds._

_"No problem, and I'm Chao Xin," the Chinese blader states. He was a good-looking guy with bluish-grey eyes and has reddish-brown hair and a tanned skin-tone. He wears a teal shirt with yellow crests on the shoulders and his shirt also has buttons on it. Under the shirt is a black shirt. He also wears dark blue wrist bands. He wears a brown belt with yellow ovals on it. He also wears a blue belt on top of that. He wears white pants and black shiny boots._

_"Man, I should be really careful out there," Gina sighed to herself._

_"Don't sweat it, it's all good. Maybe I can help you become a stronger blader."_

_"Oh...really?" the Japanese girl asks, with a bright expression._

_"Yeah, so what are you waiting for?" the Chinese blader says, smiling._

_So the 2 spent a considerable amount of time bey training. Gina had indeed became a stronger blader, even though she lost to Chao Xin in a bey battle. On the final day of her vacation, the Japanese blader states that she will meet Chao Xin someday again..._

* * *

"So...you have a crush on Chao Xin, right?" Frieda asks.

"Yes, and not only he was helpful, he was highly known for being cute, handsome, and a really kind person." the black haired girl remarks.

"And here I thought that Chao Xin was just a Playboy," Ninel adds.

"Same here, but at least you 2 would definitely make a cute couple, right?" Frieda asks. Gina nodded her head in agreement.

'Ding-dong!'

"I'll get that!" The Italian-Japanese girl states. She thought, _I never knew that I've invited so many people over._

The cherry haired girl opened the door and greets," Hey there, Aki."

Aki was a 14 year old girl with light olive skin, bright green eyes, and brown hair in lovely curls. The girl was wearing denim blue jeans, a simple black hoodie and her curly hair is tied in a simple ponytail.

"Oh..hi there," Aki softly said. For sure, the young 14 year old was rather shy.

"Come in, make yourself at home," Frieda says, and the brown haired girl entered the house.

"Okay."

"So...can you tell me who you have a crush on?" The cherry haired girl gleefully asks.

"Um...well, it's Chris, because he's cute and outgoing, I guess," Aki replies. She blushed while a yellow aura surrounds her, thinking about the Winter Legendary Blader. Frieda also knew that he and Masamune may not have get along well, but it didn't really matter at the moment. For now, she decides to spend some quality time along with her friends.

"Oh, interesting," The Italian-Japanese girl comments. She suddenly realizes that every girl so far has a neon aura surrounding them whenever they make mention of their crush. Yet, she could only make that theory once all the others show up, which happens to be 4 more people...

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**So that's chapter 3, guys. And don't be shocked about how much spotlight your OC's have, it's not favoritism in any way. No, while I was looking at the OC forms, some of the reasons for the OC's crush had varied and some are more specific than others, such as more than just his looks. So I try my best to accommodate such things.**

**Also, the next chapter features the last 4 OC's on the list, so stay tuned, and review, review, REVIEW! ^^**


	4. Last 5 OC's

**Hello Ladies...and gents, this is chapter 4 of Neon Love. And I made a brutal mistake lol; it's actually the last 5 OC's since I miscounted before. And thanks for the reviews guys, it really motivated me.**

**So yes, please do enjoy! ^-^**

**Chapter 4: Light Purple, Fuchsia, Silver, Turquoise, and Ultramarine**

Ah yes, the doorbell has rang once again, and as a host, Frieda Love has the responsibility to open the door.

_How many times has it rung? 6...maybe 7 times? _The cherry haired girl thought to herself. But no matter, she did expect a bunch of girls around her age to come over and talk about dating and the like.

She opened the door and greeted, "Hey there, Gin".

"Yo, Frieda!" Gin replies. This girl's name was Ayami, but no one should ever refer to her with that or else, death will strike upon them. Anyways, the Brazilian girl has a height of 5"10, a dark skin complexion, long, slender legs, and a weight of 130. She also has dark navy blue waist length hair and deep blue eyes that match her hair color in a way that crackle in anger, or sparkle in happiness or excitement. she had a long, permanent gash on her left forearm from her elbow to her wrist due to a fight a while back. She has a fake tattoo on her wrist that says "unbreakable" in which she claimed that it's real. Her outfit consists of: a black thin strapped shirt underneath a light gray tank top with a few tear marks on the bottom, along with dark blue denim jean cut-offs with silver sequins on them that reach the top of her calves, dark purple high tops with black laces, fingerless gloves, her right one black and her left one white (her way of knowing her left and right) and a black leather jacket with purple trim when it's cold outside. She also has a locket in the shape of a heart that has pictures of her mom and dad in it and her hair flows freely down.

"Well, make yourself com-" Frieda was cut off by Gin.

"Yeah, yeah, thanks though. You're a pal!" Gin impulsively said before plopping herself on the comfy couch, and putting her feet on the coffee table. The Italian-Japanese girl had a dumbfounded face.

Frieda skeptically thought, _Hmm...this girl is something, I think she may be a tomboy or something. But either way, I should be okay with it..._

The cherry haired girl asks," So um...who do you have a crush on?"

"Huh? Oh it's Tsubasa, really..." Gin replies.

"Oh really? That's great," Frieda responds, smiling.

"Yup, and I have my reasons, but I don't particularly understand them. Like I admire his kindness and his willingness to help me during devious situations. Also, I like the way that he seems to be calm and collected and duh, his intelligence. But there's no way I'm telling him these things; he'll just have to figure that out himself." The Brazilian girl explains.

"I see, and you're thinking about this silver haired blader, right?"

"Yeah...why?" Gin says as she was glowing in a neon light purple color.

"Just asking is all," Frieda replies. She thought, _So Gin too. Looks like my theory could be just about accurate._

'Ding-dong!'

Frieda approaches to the door and responds," Hello there, Squally Squall!"

"Oh hi, Frieda. Thanks for having me over." Squall calmly says. She is a beautiful girl with a height of 5"11 and a weight of 123 pounds. She also has a hazelnut skin tone, forest green eyes, and black hair that reaches to her mid back with white highlights. She was wearing a black short sleeved shirt and matching pants and boots with pink lining. And her hair is let loose.

"No problem and feel free to make yourself comfy." The cherry haired girl replies.

"So who are you falling for?" Frieda asks. Then that made Squall thinking for a while, and she is glowing in a neon fuchsia aura.

* * *

_"And you guys can march your asses to hell, for all I care!" King shouts as he scares the harsh bullies away from Squall. Yes, earlier a group of guys were messing with the black haired girl, threatening her to be beaten up if she doesn't join them. She knew it was a wrong idea to do so and instead she screamed for help, and that's where King comes in to the rescue._

_"Hey there, thanks for saving me. You're really a pal," Squall comments._

_"No problem, and I hope you're alright, young lady," The Greek blader responds._

_"So, what's your name? I'm Squall Polosky."_

_"Me? My name's King. I know it doesn't sound like a real name, but who cares anyways."_

_"Well, it doesn't really matter. But for saving my ass, I would like to give you something nice in return," The 14 year girl states._

_"Oh really? I'm looking forward to it and I'll see you later. Take care!" The Variaries blader says._

_"You too!" Squall replies. Then she thought, But how can I pay him back, though?_

* * *

"So you really like King?" Frieda questions.

"Yup, but my reasons are to be kept personal," Squall replies. She loves King since he has a well-determined personality and yes, she owes him a HUGE favor from a while ago. Then, the doorbell rings again.

"Coming!" The cherry haired ran to the door, and it reveals another face. "How are you doing, Mizu?"

"I'm fine and thank you for inviting me over," a girl known as Mitzuki responds. The lovely girl has snow-white skin and soft green eyes. Her hair is silver and reaches her shoulders and is slightly wavy, and she also has bangs as well. The 15 year old has a beautiful hourglass figure too. She was wearing a a green tee with black lines in them under a brown jacket. She wears black tight shorts with knee-length black boots and black finger-less gloves. Her hair is tied in a messy braid.

"No problem and I have something kinda personal to ask you. No, we all would like to know who you have a crush on," Frieda asks along with the other girls.

The silver-haired girl blushes and replies," Alright, if you insist. I think I may be falling for Zeo Abyss."

"No way? You mean my crush, Masamune's friend and also a member of Team Dungeon?" Mizu nodded after hearing the cherry haired girl's response.

The silver haired teen adds," If you're getting that, then yes. I just love how Zeo is a true friend and he's willing to sacrifice anything for Toby. Also, he's a pretty cool and collected guy to hang out with." All the other girls, especially Frieda awed at that response.

"That's so sweet and I bet you 2 would make a cute couple," The Italian-Japanese girl comments.

"I guess you're right," Mizu replies, still blushing while a neon silver aura surrounds her. For a shy girl, Mizu actually had the courage to actually be relatively close to a friendly guy like Zeo Abyss. Frieda was really touched about the fact that Mizu is very open to anyone and the way she's calm all the time.

Then, the cherry haired girl sensed a delicious aroma from the kitchen after she noticed that Aki wasn't in the living room, which kinda made Frieda worried. But as she went to the kitchen, she was astonished when she saw a messy counter, a large batch of red velvet cupcakes with butter cream icing, ...and Aki.

"Did you honestly made these?" Frieda asks, sounding thrilled.

"Yes, and I'm sorry if I used up all of you cake batter," Aki replies, shyly.

"No, no it's okay and I didn't know that you're an amazing cook like me!" The cherry haired girl comments before bringing a plate of red velvet cupcakes to the group of girls. Everyone sure helped themselves at this point.

"Yum, who made these?" Ninel asks.

"Yeah, those are pretty good." Mana adds on.

"It seems that Aki did. She also told me she's an amazing cook," Frieda responds, smiling.

"Oh stop it you. You're making me blush," Aki states, while blushing.

Then of course, the doorbell chimes once again. It has been the...10th time since it has done that, and the cherry haired girl hustled to the door and greets," Hello Cynthia."

"Hello, my dear Frieda," Cynthia Lance greets back, sarcastically. She is a British-Japanese girl who has rainbow colored eyes that twinkle and shine in happiness, a tanned skin complexion, straight silver hair, and a small tattoo of a rainbow below her right eye. She was wearing light blue skinny jeans, a purple midriff shirt that reveals her slim stomach, and black converse shoes. Her silver hair was let loose to her hips.

"Alright, so I hope you feel comfy, and we do have some red velvet cupcakes up and ready, if you care for some," The cherry haired girl adds on.

"Nope, not interested at all." The British-Japanese girl replies.

"Come on, but they're tasty," Gin adds.

"Shut up! I'm not interested, okay?" Cynthia snaps.

"Hey, just leave me alone, dammit!" Gin retorts.

"Okay, let's not get into an argument here," Mizu steps in, trying to calm the 3 down.

"Yeah, quit acting like brats! This is a pointless argument we're having here!" Blaze comments.

"What?! Well do you call this pointless?!" Cynthia yells as she throws a cupcake, trying to aim at Blaze, but then it hits Sierra square in the face. The brunette then fumes out in anger.

"WHAT THE HELL? You've asked for it!" Sierra yells before she too joins in the argument. the girls like Cynthia, Gin, Blaze, Squall and Sierra were involved and even other girls like Mana and Ninel were somewhat involved, while Aki, and Mizu backed down and took cover. But of course, Frieda wasn't involved since she thought this argument was indeed pointless. Suddenly, the cherry hared girl had enough of this scandal and raised her voice.

"EVERYONE STOP THIS NOW!" Then dead silence. The Italian-Japanese blader wouldn't normally yell or blow a fuse but she had the intention too due to this unnecessary fight and with Mizu's wasted cupcakes

"Listen you guys, this is not the time for quarreling, the bitching, the cupcake throwing, the hair-pulling, and all this other nonsense! As a host in this house, it is my duty to keep you guys on check and under control! Now I don't care who started the argument, but this certainly needs to stop," Suddenly, a wave of apologizes hit the girl's ears in an instant, and she calmed down significantly. the the cherry haired girl walked up to Cynthia and asked, "So who do you have a crush on?"

"I'm not telling you..." Cynthia replies, with a snicker.

"C'mon, you have to. I'm all ears"

"Okay, it's Wales, there happy now?"

"Yes, and I also wonder why?"

"Fine...I love his good personality, his luck, and everything! Like his looks, for example. There, that's all I have to say." Cynthia began to glow into a neon turquoise color, thinking about the Team Excalibur member.

"Okay and that's all I need to know," Frieda replies, smiling. This was the last time the doorbell rang and Frieda immediately opens the door.

"Hey, Neptune!"

"Hi Frieda" Said the youngest girl of the group: Neptune Ocean. The 12 year old has short shoulder length light blue hair with bangs and her eyes are dark blue that changes color, depending on her mood, such as blue in sadness and red for anger. Her skin is in a pale complexion, she has 2 fangs that are sometimes exposed, and she is skinny so she can be easily vulnerable to injury. She was wearing a light blue jacket with a dark blue fur collar and a hoodie she has a dark blue hanky with two yellow evil looking raven eyes tied around her neck making her resemble a cowgirl,she has a set of earphones that rests on her shoulders with similar color and designs with the hanky,she wears black, long baggy pants and white sport shoes. And her hairstyle remains constant.

"Come in, if you please," Frieda says. Neptune did so and she was shocked to see the living to be a bit of the mess with cupcakes hanging from the unwanted argument earlier. But luckily, there was still a dozen of red velvet cupcakes, still untouched and the blue haired girl decides to take one.

"These are yummy, girl," Neptune comments.

"Why thank you, and it was one of the girls, Mizu who actually made hem." the silver haired teen blushed and waved lightly.

Frieda speaks to Neptune," So any guy in particular?"

"Um yeah. It happens to be Bao. I gotta say that he saved me from Pluto and without him, I would've been killed." The 12 year old answers, glowing in an ultramarine aura.

"No way! I have to say that he's a true gentleman for that." Frieda comments. then she thought, _So that was the last girl over huh? And it seems that every, single one of them has a unique neon aura surrounding them when they think of their crushes. It is to be called Neon Love and...I should ask them a few things to confirm this..._

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**So that's the conclusion of this long introduction of the OC's. Yes all of them has been introduced somewhat differently Also, I added that drama scene with the fight for 2 reasons. 1 because Cynthia Lance, Fallenbey's OC has the personality of being such a jerk which makes sense and 2, it never hurts to add in a little drama, so yeah. **

**Again sorry if you find your OC to be OOC. Next chapter will be Frieda announcing important thngs. So once again, please review!**


	5. Announcement

**Hey guys, so sorry for the long, long wait. The internet since last week was out in my place, but now it finally works! And also, I'm so excited since I'm now 16; yay sweet 16!**

**I've noticed that y'all loved the cupcake war scene and that y'all are so excited for the announcements Frieda's gonna make. Well now, your wait ends here!**

**enjoy ladies and gents...**

**chapter 5: Frieda's Announcements**

Frieda stepped on to the beige wooden coffee table with her high heels pressing on against it. No, the wooden table did not break despite her weight and the cherry haired girl starts to speak.

"Alright, gals! I need your undivided attention and I have some cool announcements to make!" Frieda exclaims and all of her friends turned their attention to the 15 year old cherry haired girl.

"So what's up?" Gin asks.

"Yeah, we would like to know!" Sierra adds on.

"Yes, I will get to that and I have a few questions to ask you: firstly, how many of you have a crush on someone?" All of them raised their hands.

"Okay and secondly: who here has been asked out to a date in 3 days?" Once again, they all raised their hands. Some commented that their crushes asked them out face-to-face while they received a text message from some of them.

_Hmmm...we're getting somewhere, _The Italian-Japanese thought before continues," And lastly, I've noticed that you all glow a neon color thinking about the guy that you're falling for. Raise your hands if that's the case," And again, they all did so.

"Well, well, what a mere coincidence. And all of you lovely ladies aren't the only ones, but I am as well! Now as you may all know, our first date can be quite nerve-racking, is it not?" All of the girls nodded their heads, blushing.

"That's understandable and I'll propose this: how about a fun group-date with all of us in one place! And have no fear, I'll have you guys ready for your date within those 3 days!" The cherry haired girl states.

"One question, how exactly will you help us before our date?" Ninel asks.

"That can be helped by a few things. For instance, I'll give you the many dating tips you guys may need, and what's even better is that I'm inviting you to stay over here at my place for the next 2.5 days! And, stating tomorrow, we'll be going shopping at the bey city mall with the stores of your favors! So, you guys be looking forward to that!" A lot of gasps and cheers can be heard afterwards.

"But Frieda, since we're staying over at your place, shouldn't we get our personal belongings as well?" Aki questions.

The cherry hared girl gasped and thought _Oh yeah, forgot about that_

"Good question Aki and all of you guys can go run up to your-" Frieda was cut off to the fact that a hustle of 1 girls ran to their places just to get their stuff, and came back at the nick of time. Actually, the 3 of them stayed with the Italian-Japanese girl since they were fully prepared ahead of time.

"Well then, I guess we're all ready, eh?" The redhead says.

**To be continued...**

**GA999: Dude, that turned out to be lame and crappy. I mean, the way I've formatted the announcement and y'all were looking forward to it too. But for now, please review...oh and I have a few extra things for you and your OC**

**Pajamas (Forgot about that earlier):**

**Where does your OC wanna shop:**

**What does your OC talk about in conversations: (Anything girly, for example, like friends, makeup, etc... Try and be specific too)**

**What time your OC normally wakes up: (Applicable since the average time will be when they will meet Frieda in the mall centre)**

**You can review this extra info form given.**


End file.
